


Assassins in the Woods

by Quillpaw



Category: Assassin's Creed, The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillpaw/pseuds/Quillpaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (series of?) one-shot(s?) of the modern assassins set in the story of Cabin in the Woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassins in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I wish this was something more clever or creative but...no, it's pretty much just going to be transcripts of scenes of the movie, changed slightly, with assassin names instead of the original characters. I wanted to do a whole CitW AU but I realized the story would play out exactly the same anyway, so I just stripped away the pretense and did something I thought was fun.

The weekend getaway had been Desmond's idea. His cousin had recently bought a cabin up in the mountains, large enough to comfortably accommodate them all, scenically located beside a beautiful lake. They all couldn't have said "yes" fast enough, and in what seemed like no time at all they were all piled in Desmond's father's RV, heading down a winding country road to the middle of nowhere.

"I hope this is the right road," Lucy said from the front seat. She gestured to the device her hands. "It doesn't even show up on the GPS. It is unworthy of global positioning." Desmond chuckled, but any response was cut off by Clay speaking up from his spot in the back.

"That's the whole point," he said, not looking up from the coded writing he was working on. "Get off the grid, right?" He sketched another archaic symbol onto the pages, and the girls exchanged faintly amused looks. Lucy smiled and shook her head. Clay continued, undeterred. "No cellphone reception, no traffic cameras...Go someplace for one goddamn weekend where they can't—" he gestured emphatically with his free hand— "globally position my ass." He did look up at that, frowning. "You know, this is the whole issue—"

"Is society crumbling, Clay?" Lucy asked, her tone teasing but friendly.

"No; society is binding," he retorted, returning his attention to his notebook. "It's filling in the cracks with concrete." He roughly shaded something in for emphasis. "Everything's filed, or recorded, or _blogged_. Chips in our kids heads so they won't get lost?" He snorted, jotting down a few numbers. "Society needs to crumble. We're all just...too chickenshit to let it." As he was talking, Rebecca and Shaun looked thoughtful, something in his words actually resonating somewhere in their minds.

Lucy didn't seem to think as much of them and just laughed, leaning back in her seat. "Oh, I've missed your rants," she sighed contentedly.

Clay smirked at her, tapping his pencil against the cipher he was working on. "You will soon see things my way."


End file.
